Prior Art FIG. 1A illustrates a system 100 for graphics/video processing, in accordance with the prior art. As shown, a graphics processor 102 is directly coupled to a display 104 in such prior art system 100. To this end, all necessary graphics and/or video processing of content to be displayed may be performed by the graphics processor 102 and then sent directly to the display 104 in a format ready for display. While such system 100 is ideal for traditional computer systems, it is not necessarily convenient for other frameworks.
For example, Prior Art FIG. 1B illustrates a system 150 for graphics/video processing in the context of a wireless network 106, in accordance with the prior art. As shown, in such configuration, the graphics processor 102 communicates with the display 104 via the network 106. Such network 106 may include a wireless network link employing ultra wide band (UWB) technology, wireless universal serial bus (WUSB) technology, WiMedia technology, and/or any other desired network-related technology.
While such configuration may afford acceptable performance in the context of certain high-speed networks, problems may still arise as a result of any bandwidth limitations associated with the network 106. Specifically, the conventional format associated with the content, the graphics processor output, the processing architecture, etc. may not be conducive to efficient network transmission. For example, the content may possibly be encrypted, compressed, etc.
Thus, if the bandwidth is insufficient albeit large, this may result in difficulties with the display of the content and possibly an inability to do so. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.